Tokyo Mew Mew Disovers
by x-GlitterEyes-x
Summary: Just a lot of unrelated short stories about TMM characters discovering things and what might have happened if they'd found them. Read inside for proper description
1. The Aliens Disover Youtube

**Yep these are laods of unconnected short stories about TMM, most are funny and i do take requests. Nearly all will be a TMM character discovering something, so if you want a request just say which character and what thing you want them to discover **

**--**

(Kisshu walks in)  
Kish: Eh? That's Pai's computer... hmmm... he's still logged on.  
(Later on, Pai enters and sees Kish on his computer)  
Pai: What are you doing?  
Kish: Just watching some video's on youtube...  
Pai: Oh then... WTF! And what exactly are those videos!!  
Kish: Porn... well that's what humans call them. Pretty neat huh?  
Pai: ...  
Kish: (Sigh) Sure wish it was me doing that to Ichigo...  
Pai: Please don't, I'll have nightmares...  
Kish: Aw come on... (nudges) You say that but I bet you're thinking same...  
Pai: What!?  
Kish: Well I bet you wish this was you and that Lettuce girl... heh...  
Pai: What? No! No way!  
Kish: Then why have you get a photo of her as your desktop picture?... hehe...  
Pai: I... erm... well...  
(Enter Tart)  
Tart: What you two doing?  
Pai: NOTHING! (Covers screen)  
Taro: ... Teleports in front of screen OMFG!  
Pai: It isn't what you think!  
Kish: Yes it is...  
Pai: (Covers Kish's mouth) It isn't!  
Kish: Mpmh!  
Tart: Tut... tut... I expected this from Kisshu but you Pai?  
Pai: Well... erm...  
Kish: Aw come on Taruto I bet you're wishing you were covering the monkey kid in that right now like they are doing on the video...  
Tart: What! Ewww! No fucking way! I'm too young for that!  
Kish: (Raises eyebrows) So you're saying you would do it if you were older...  
Pai: Oh? (Raises eyebrows aswell)  
Tart: ...I gotta go, bye! (Teleports)  
Kish: Now where was I, oooh that looks fun!  
Pai: (Blushes) I ain't got time for this... (Walks to door)  
Kish: Wait! I searched 'Tokyo Mew Mew' and I got a video of them stripping!  
Pai: (Halts and turns) Really? (Zooms over) CLICK PLAY FOR HEAVENS SAKE!  
Kish: Pai... naughty, naughty...  
Pai: CLICK PLAY OR I'LL KILL YOU! (Gets out weapon)  
Kish: Fine... (Clicks and video shows a changing room in Café Mew Mew and girls are coming in)  
Kish: Looks like someone hid a camera in their changing rooms without them knowing...  
Pai: It was you wasn't it...  
Kish: Maybe it was... maybe it wasn't...  
Pai: ...  
Kish: Okay fine it was! But look... Lettuce is taking her top off...  
Pai: (Eyes stare wide at screen)  
Kish: Heh... Wait... Ichigo is taking her uniform off! (Eyes widen like saucers)  
(The two continue to watch the mews change not realising Taruto was peeping through door and watching whole thing)  
Tart: Heh... I think it's time I paid a little visit... (Teleports)

5 MINS LATER

Pai: Play it again! Play it again or I'll kill you!  
Kish: Fine... fine... sheesh you must really like her...  
Pai: (Takes mouse and puts video on wide screen)  
Kish: Wow! They look three times bigger! (Project it onto the wall so it's even bigger)  
Pai: Nods and does so and the two look at the wall  
Kish: It's like... gigantic! Ichigo's look enormous! (Goes to wall and hugs wall) **(So basically he's hugging Ichigo's breasts which are currently being projected )  
**Pai: Get out the way Kisshu! I can't see!  
(Taruto teleports behind)  
Tart: I got someone to see you guys!  
Pai and Kish: GO AWAY!  
Tart: But it's someone who REALLY wants to see you...  
Pie: Damn... (Turns with Kisshu who does too only for the two to stare at the Tokyo Mew Mew group stood there)  
Ichigo: What the hell are you doing Kisshu!  
Mint: When the fuck did you put the camera in there!  
Zakuro: You two are going to pay!  
Lettuce: I expected Kisshu... but Pai aswell?  
Pai: It's not what it looks like! Honest! It was all Kisshu's fault!  
Kish: Hey!  
Pudding: Enough talk, let's batter them!  
ALL MEWS: YEAH! (Get weapons out and run forward)  
Pai and Kish: AGHHHHHHHH!  
Tart: (Sits on chair) This is proper entertainment... (Munches popcorn)

THE END!

--

**Please review lol! Oh and i am not offending Youtube in anyway, please note that!**


	2. The Aliens Discover DeathNote

**(This will only really work if you've seen deathnote or at least the first episode) This is my least favourite but it was for my mate as i explain at the end, sorry about the ending people, i know it's rubbish.**

Kisshu watched through the binoculars Ichigo undressing in her room from a house roof opposite her house.

"Nice..." he murmured smiling slyly as he watched.

Suddenly however Ichigo came to the window and shut the curtains blocking his view.

"Damn." Kisshu said putting the binoculars away; "Now what am I supposed to do?" he asked lying on the roof.

Closing his eyes he enjoyed the light breeze however his peace was interrupted when something suddenly landed on his head.

"Ouch!" he shouted sitting up and sending the thing on his face flying forward.

"What the fuck!" he shouted looking around, "Huh?" he asked looking at what seemed as a book some way off.

Picking it up he looked at the cover, "Death Note?" he asked. Looking up he wondered where it had come from.

-X-

_Meanwhile in the world of death gods... _

"It seems I've dropped my deathnote once more..." Ryuk murmured under his breathe so no one could hear, smiling he wondered what mortal would come across it this time.

"I guess I'll have to wait and see..." he whispered.

-X-

Kisshu looked at the deathnote, it seemed like any ordinary book but what was written on the back was strange... "Maybe Pai will know what it really is..." he murmured teleporting away.

"Pai!?" he shouted walking along the spaceship, "Pai!!"

"What's with all the shouting Kish?"

Kisshu turned to see Taruto, "I found this strange book and wanna ask him something. You seen him?"

Taruto scratched his head, "Last I seen him he was in the control room."

"Kay." Kisshu replied.

As he entered he saw Pai typing away, "Pai I got something for you!"

Pai turned, "What is it? Not another porn magazine..."

"Nope, something called a Death Note or something." Kisshu replied showing it.

Pai took it and looked at it, reading what it said on the back, "It's just a silly prank obviously..."

Kisshu sighed and looked at the back and read what is said again...

_DEATH NOTE_

_How To Use It_

_-The human whose name is written in this note shall die._

_-This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when they write his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected._

_-If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen as it is written. If the cause of death is not specified, by default the person will die of a heart attack. Should a cause of death be specified, a further 6 minutes and 40 seconds are granted to write any further details._

"Hmmm... even if it a prank I think I'll try it out anyway." Kisshu said smiling.

"Do what you wish." Pai replied.

"So that's what it is?"

Kisshu turned to see Taruto coming in.

"Yup now let's see who should I write... I know Aoyama Masaya. Hehe..." Kisshu said smirking.

"But if it does happen won't Mew Ichigo kill you then?" Taruto asked.

"Not unless she has this book." Kisshu replied.

"Go on then..." Taruto said.

Taruto and Pai watched as Kisshu glanced at the clock which said 3.05 and the date and then wrote his name and then continued to write more details...

_Aoyama Masaya – Died at 3.10 on Friday 13__th __March on Leyland Street by being crushed by several tanks which fell from the sky and landed on him. The tanks later flew away and the squished Masaya then died slowly as his blood seeped away from him and—_

**(For you kiddies out there I don't think I'll include what more Kisshu wrote as in this part he kinda went into a crazy state being very specific what happened and including a lot of gory details... And yes, I'm still insisting tanks fly! )**

"Done!" Kisshu cried putting his pen away, "Huh guys what's wrong?"

Taruto and Pai who had been reading what he'd wrote were now very pale and wobbling.

"Well I'm going to see if it took effect, you coming?" Kisshu asked.

"O...okay..." Taruto replied.

The three alien's teleported to Leyland street at 3.09 and watched as Masaya walked down the street whistling.

Kisshu rubbed his palms together and grinned, as soon as the clock struck 3.10 just as Kisshu had written tanks came out of nowhere from the sky and landed on the unfortunate boy... Some seconds later the tanks flew back up leaving the dying Masaya...

"Yeahhhh!" Kisshu cried, "Time to party!" he shouted pulling a party popper.

"Oh... my... god." Taruto gasped.

"It actually does it..." Pai said staring in shock, a moment later he came back to reality and grabbed the note book and began scribbling away.

"Eh?" Kisshu and Taruto asked looking over his shoulder at what he was writing.

Pai checked his watch as the three aliens hovered over the café Mew Mew and the one known as Shirogane Ryou walked out. It was currently 3.19 and in just one minute Ryou would die...

Pai smiled as he looked at what he had wrote, once Ryou was out of the way there would be no threat to him getting Lettuce.

_Shirogane Ryou – Died at 3.20 on Friday 13__th __March outside of Café Mew Mew by being attacked by several cats and clawed, scratched and bitten to death. _

"It's 3.20." Kisshu stated.

Pai waited with anticipation as Ryou walked along then just as he'd hoped... the air was filled with 'meows' as what looked like fifty cats ran suddenly onto the field.

"What the hell!" Ryou shouted running.

The cats chased him and suddenly Ryou tripped over a stone, looking back he screamed as the cats pounced on him.

"Hehehehe..." Pai chuckled.

"He's scary..." Taruto murmured.

"I'm scared..." Kisshu whimpered.

"Me next!" Taruto cried thinking of Pudding.

Throughout the day the three aliens accomplished in killing Masaya, Ryou and Pudding's supposedly fiancée whose name I cannot remember.

-X-

Returning to the spaceship they sat on the sofa.

"Now Ichigo is mine at last!" Kisshu cried smiling.

"What an enjoyable day." Taruto cried.

Suddenly the alarm went off.

"What the fuck!" Kisshu cried.

"There's an intruder..." Pai said.

Just as the three turned however they stared in confusion at the three mews who they all loved standing there.

"How did you all get in here!?" Taruto cried.

The girls had their heads down so their hair covered their faces however the aliens retreated as an evil aura surrounded the three girls.

"We used your way of course... teleportation." Ichigo replied in a deep eerie voice which made the three aliens get goosebumps.

"F...from who?" Taruto asked.

**Me of course! I think you'll find guys that I "borrowed" your teleportation devices and handed them to the girls who said they needed them. It was either that or they'd kill me... :S**

"It doesn't matter..." Lettuce replied in the same dark and scary voice.

Pai gulped, "What are you all doing here?"

The three girls looked up to reveal their faces which made the aliens practically die on the inside. The girls had their eyebrows shaped like a 'v' and they looked so angry their eyes were practically red. A scary aura surrounded them all like fire and as they brought their hands from behind their back they each revealed a weapon in their hand.

Ichigo was holding a long kitchen knife in her right hand and was gripping the handle tight, Lettuce had hold of a chain and ball, (basically Lettuce holds a handle and coming from the handle is a chain and on the end of the chain is a ball with spikes coming from it in all directions ). And finally Pudding was holding an axe.

"What the fuck is with those!" Kisshu shouted.

"We know it was you who killed them!" Pudding said in the eerie voice, "Taru-Taru, I thought you were above that..."

"But... but... you've got it all wrong! It was their fault!" he shouted pointing to the Pai and Kisshu.

"Hey you runt!" Kisshu shouted, "How did you discover it was us anyway..." he asked in a nervous voice as by now he was practically shaking at the look of Ichigo.

"We asked the author..." Lettuce replied. **(A.k.a me! I have quite a roll in this story... Yeaahhhhh!)**

"Oh... right... would it make you feel any better if I said I was thinking of you when I killed Masaya..." Kisshu murmured.

"Yeah would it?" Pai asked.

"No." all three mews replied at the same time.

"Enough talk..." Ichigo murmured, "Let's get this over with..."

The aliens gulped as the mews drew closer.

"Damn why can't I teleport!" Kisshu shouted.

"Me neither!" Taruto cried.

"Same." Pai added.

**(Hello! Guys remember that I "borrowed" your teleporters and handed them to the mews... Sorry about that. )**

"AGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"How did it come to this?" Kisshu asked hanging from the tip of a tower in Tokyo by his underwear. His hands and legs were bound and he a lot of cuts from the knife. Not to mention every time a blow of wind came he felt it a lot...

Pai sighed as he lay in the coffin three feet under the ground, "Next time I ignore whatever he says..." he murmured.

"Aw why did I have to write in it!" Taruto cried clinging to the buoyant in the middle of the rough ocean. He couldn't swim and he couldn't teleport... "Helllpppppp!"

--

**This was originally a request from one of my friends so I combined two of his favourite anime's together. He loved it lol. Sorry for those of you who hate what happened, I didn't want Kish or any of the aliens to die so I just ended it like that. I don't really like this sotry to be honest but i wanted to put it on anyway... If it was up to me the aliens and mews would have then married but my friend like's reailty lol. **


	3. Tokyo Mew Mew Discover Harry Potter

harry potter

**What would happen in TMM met Harry Potter... What if Mint was tricked to drinking a love potion? Pai met Voldemort? Zakuro came across Malfoy? Pudding came across a wand? Well read on to find out...**

The Tokyo Mew Mew characters all nervously approached Hogwarts.

"Where are we?" Pudding asked as they all stopped.

"Proberly in another world or something." Ryou replied.

"Kisshu!" Ichigo screamed turning to him, "You all teleported us here! Get us out!"

Kisshu was gone and was already walking up to the scary looking school, "Come on guys let's at least have a look around first."

"Yeah let's go." Mint said.

"But... but..." Ichigo said as everyone went ahead, she sighed in frustration, "Ten minutes only!"

As everyone went in they all split up, she was about to follow her beloved Masaya when a crowd of people walked past blocking her from him, when they had gone down the corridor she couldn't see Masaya. She nervously made her way along glancing at the paintings, she was sure they were moving!

As she turned a corner she suddenly bumped into someone and landed on the floor, "Ouch!" she cried.

"Sorry you okay?"

Ichigo stood back up and brushed herself, "I'm fine." She then looked up to see a boy with black hair; he was wearing glasses and had a funny shaped scar on his forehead.

"That's good." he said.

"My name's Ichigo." Ichigo laughed.

The boy smiled, "Harry."

"So where are we exactly?" Ichigo asked.

"Hogwarts of course." he replied giving her a weird look.

Ichigo laughed slightly, "Oh yeah silly me. Did you see a boy go past here, purple hear, cute face, handsome."

Harry smiled, "Sorry no."

Ichigo sighed and suddenly turned to see some boys staring at her, "Er..."

she murmured.

"She's cute." she heard one say.

At that she decided it to leave, turning back to Harry she smiled, "I'm gonna just go..."

"Hey!"

The voice surprised her and her cat ears and tail popped out, "Nyaa!"

Everyone stared at her in shock and she tried to cover them, "I... I gotta go!" she shouted running off.

"What was that?" a boy asked.

Harry shrugged, "An exchange student maybe... from some cat like race..."

The boy nodded as he watched where the strange cat-girl had disappeared too, "Even so she was so..."

--

"Crazy!" Mint cried walking down the corridor, "This place is bonkers what with the moving photos and all."

As she continued on Mint had a look around, "Sure is a strange place." she murmured to herself, as she turned a corner she suddenly noticed a boy and girl arguing. The boy had ginger hair and the girl brownish hair.

As she walked forward the girl huffed and stormed off leaving the boy, walking to him she asked, "Hello?"

The boy turned and was surprised, "Erm... hi." he said staring at her strangely.

"What?" she asked noticing.

"Are you new here because I haven't ever seen anyone with blue hair before..."

Mint glared at him, "Are you insulting me?"

"No." he quickly replied backing away however she merely stepped closer staring angrily at him.

"Hello!"

"Hi!"

Mint looked behind her to see two boys on either side of her, both looked similar to the boy in front of her only older and they both had ginger hair.

"Can I help you?" she snapped.

"Yeah are you new here?" the one on the left asked.

Mint shrugged, "I guess you could say that."

"Kay then take this as a welcome gift." the one of the right said handing her a pink bottle with some liquid in it.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Just a drink, anyway we'll leave you two." the one on the left replied as they both walked off with smirks on their faces, she looked back at the boy who was before her.

"Are they related to you?" she asked.

The boy nodded, "Yup there my brothers... unfortunately."

The girl nodded and sighed; looking at the bottle she decided what the heck and took a drink of it.

The boy stared at her, "Are you feeling okay?"

Mint stared at him, "Of course why?"

"Well my brothers usually tend to play pranks of people so..."

Mint suddenly felt a twinge inside her and everything went dizzy, "W...what's happening?" she asked suddenly falling on the floor.

Ron leapt down and caught her, "You okay?" he asked.

Mint fluttered her eyes open to look at him, she stared at him before her eyes widened, "W...who are you?"

Ron stared, "Ron... don't tell me it was a forgetting potion or something like that."

"Ron..." Mint said smiling; before Ron could react she leapt forward and kissed him on the lips whilst putting her arms around his neck.

"Mmph!" Ron cried as Mint lay on top of him on the floor.

"Ron I wanted to apologise and..." Hermione trailed off when she saw the two on the floor.

Mint pulled away to look at the new arrival and Ron cried, "It's not what you think!"

Hermione glared at him, "Ron... I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

--

Ryou sighed as he wandered around, he was getting a lot of stares from girls but he ignored them, wandering down some steps he found a door. Opening it he walked in only to see many cauldrons in there.

"What the hell..." he murmured.

"Class is finished."

Ryou turned to see a man stood there, he had slightly long black hair and was dressed in a black robe.

"Yeah but I'm not a pupil." Ryou replied folding his arms.

Snape stepped forward, "Is that so? Then who are you..."

Ryou smirked, "None of your business."

Snape glared at him, "Boy I doubt you want to make me angry unless you wish to lose 100 points from your house."

Ryou yawned, "Whatever."

Ryou looked around, "What kind of place are you running here; it's like something a Goth would live in. Then again... you do look like one." he said looking at Snape who was now fuming, "Do you ever go out in the sun?"

He took one last look before sighing, "Oh well I best be going to investigate other places, see you Dracula." he said before walking out.

Snape held his wand in both hands as he shaked, he shaked so badly he snapped his wand, "I will kill someone..." he muttered.

Suddenly Harry Potter came in, "Sir... you asked to see me?"

Snape looked at him and smirked, "Yes boy... take a seat." he said with a hint of evil in his eye, "Make yourself..."

--

"Hot!" a boy cried as he watched the purple haired girl pass him, "Totally hot!"

Zakuro walked along the corridors, many boys were eyeing her but she avoided eye contact and continued on. As she came into one corridor it was quite empty except for four boys, two of which were in front of her blocking her entrance.

"This corridor is closed." one said who looked rather fat.

Zakuro smirked, "Whatever, move out the way so I can pass."

The tall one replied, "B...but we said no one's allowed in."

Zakuro glared at him and he gulped, "We'll make an exception. Crab let her pass."

"But Malfoy said..."

"Do it!" the boy interrupted.

Both moved out the way and Zakuro continued on, in the corridor was a blonde boy who was holding another boy by his shirt, "And don't rat on me again or else!" he shouted.

"Y...yes Malfoy sir!" the boy replied weakly.

Malfoy turned his attention suddenly to Zakuro who stopped in front of them, the blonde haired boy let go of the black haired one who then ran off.

"This corridor is closed." he said nastily.

"I don't care." Zakuro replied glaring at him.

The boy shifted slightly, "You must be a new kid around here."

Zakuro continued to stare, "So what if I am."

"My name's Draco Malfoy." he said smirking, "You seem aright, I bet you get put in Slytherin." he said, "How about you hang out with and my friends, you'd fit in well."

Zakuro smirked this time, "What makes you think I'd want to hang out with people like you?"

Malfoy shrugged and stepped forward, "I don't know but you seem the type who likes to be the boss... just like me. I think you and I will get along well."

Zakuro continued to stare.

Malfoy walked to her side and put an arm around her shoulder, "So what do you say?"

Zakuro stared at him before replying, "I..."

--

"I don't believe him!" Hermione shouted stomping down the corridors, sitting on a window ledge she put her head in her hands, "Stupid Ron!"

"Are you okay?"

"No!" Hermione shouted looking at the boy in front of her; he was tall and had purple hair and brown eyes.

"What's the matter?" he asked sitting next to her.

Hermione sighed, "I just spotted my... I mean my friend called Ron snogging a blue haired girl on the floor."

"Blue-haired?" the boy asked, "Did she have it in two buns?"

Hermione nodded, "Do you know her?"

"Sort of..." he replied, "By the way my name's Masaya."

"Hermione..."

"Anyway I'm sure there was an explanation." Masaya said.

"I doubt it." Hermione said.

Both of them remained silent till a light bulb flicked on in above her.

"Oops... wrong bulb." Flinch said down the corridor flicking it off.

"I got it!" Hermione cried smiling, "I'll just do the same."

"Eh?" Masaya asked.

"Look there he is... with that girl hanging on his arm." she said pointing, Masaya looked to see Mint clinging to a awkward Ron as he entered the corridor.

As he spotted her Hermione stood straight and pulled Masaya forward so he was facing her.

"What are you doing?" Masaya asked.

"Just play along." she whispered, "Oh of course Masaya I'll go out with you." Hermione said in a loud voice so Ron could here, pulling Masaya forward she kissed him on the lips as Ron watched with his mouth open.

Masaya's eyes were wide open and he tried to pull away but Hermione merely held him tighter.

"Come on Ron!" Mint said pulling him near to her, "Let's continue!" she said forcefully kissing him and sending him to the ground.

Fred and George watched from around the corner and sniggered, "Love potion works like a dream!" Fred said.

"High 5!" George said.

Fred slapped hands with him, "This so beats..."

--

"Toad kissing?" Lettuce asked as she wandered around in the library looking at the many books, many of which had weird titles. But even so she had never seen so many! As she walked along she spotted someone on the same row at her, he had black hair and was quite tall. As he turned she smiled at him but he just blushed and returned.

Lettuce continued to look till a book caught her eye, 'Forever Together.' She raised her hand and tried to reach it from the shelf however her arm was just too short, she stood on her tip-toes and she attempted to get it. Suddenly another arm went above her's and got the book, she turned to see the boy she had seen before smiling.

"Is this the one you were trying to get?" he asked.

Lettuce nodded, "Yeah thanks." she said taking it, "My names Lettuce, what's yours?"

"N... Neville Longbottom." he replied.

Lettuce smiled, "Well hi."

Neville blushed, "Are you new here, I haven't seen you before."

Lettuce decided to go with that till she and everyone else went back to Tokyo, "Yeah."

Neville nodded, "Cool, if you want... I could show you around."

Lettuce nodded, "Thanks I'd like that." she said as they made their way out of the library, "You're very..."

--

"Weird." a boy whispered to his friend as Kisshu past them, "What's with the ears?"

Kisshu wandered around, he was getting funny stares at him and he guessed it was from his ears but he didn't mind. Suddenly he saw Ryou ahead, walking up to him he asked, "Found anything interesting?"

"Nah..." Ryou replied, "Except for a vampire."

Kisshu lifted an eyebrow, "Huh?"

"Excuse me..."

Kisshu turned, "What the..." he gasped when he saw a huge crowd of girls standing there.

"Can I help you?" Kisshu asked.

The girls paused before screaming, "He's so cute!"

"I agree, those ears make him even more adorable!"

"Let's strip him!" one girl cried as they all drew closer.

Kisshu took some steps back from the girls with scary faces, "S...stay back!"

"Don't worry I'll settle this." Ryou said standing in front of him, "Listen whoever you all are, we're not interested so can you all go away."

The girls stopped and remained silent.

"See what did I tell..."

"Wow!" a girl shouted, "He's cute too!"

"Let's strip both of them!"

Ryou gulped in shock and stepped back, "Run!"

"Aghhh!" Kisshu and Ryou shouted as they ran from the crowd of fangirls.

Kisshu had a panicked look, "I'm starting to regret..."

--

"Skipping! Skipping!" Pudding cried as she skipped along the hall and opened a closet, her eyes lit up when she saw what looked like loads of sticks in there.

"Wow!" she shouted grabbing one and examine it, "It looks like a wand!

"Abracadabra!" she shouted flipping it.

Suddenly a yellow spark shout of it and flew the opposite wall, suddenly a door appeared.

"Wow..." she cried.

Walking forward she opened the wooden door only to find a woman with grey hair running frantically about.

"Someone help me!" she shouted.

Pudding looked to see Taruto running around laughing with a wand in his hand as he sent sparks everywhere.

"Taru-Taru!" she shouted.

Taruto stopped and turned, "Oh it's you."

"You have a magical stick too?" she asked.

Taruto smirked, "Yeah and it's better than yours!"  
"We'll see about that!" Pudding shouted, "I'm definitely going to..."

--

"...KILL KISSHU!" Pai shouted as he flew along, "Why he invented something that teleported us all here I don't know!"  
As he was cursing he didn't realised where he was going and when he looked up he banged into a tree, "Ouch!" he cried rubbing his head, he had forgotten he had gone into a forest nearby the place called Hogwarts.

Suddenly he heard movement, turning around he looked through the trees trying to make anything out. The movement came again and he looked around and got his weapon out ready, "Who ever is there show yourself or die!"  
A small laughing could be heard and a figure in a cloak came from the shadows, "You seem confident."

Pai smirked, "Who are you?"

The figure looked up to reveal a face that looked quite weird to Pai; then again he was an alien so the figure probably thought he was weird too.

"What are you an elf?" he asked looking at the ears.

Pai glared at him, "You'll regret that."

The figure smiled, "You obviously don't know who I am boy. I am the great Voldemort!"

Pai stared, "Who?"

The guy called Voldemort growled, "You must know who I am!"  
"Sorry never heard of you." Pai replied.

Voldemort sighed, "Great... my moment is ruined." he came next to him and leant against the tree, "Tell me have you come from that school?"

Pai nodded, "Yeah I suppose you could say that, what is it?"

"Hogwarts, I was just about to go there tonight and kill my enemy, wanna help?"

Pai shrugged, "I s'pose I might as well, let's go then." he said walking.

"But it's day." Voldemort protested.

"So? I wanna get this over with." Pai replied.

Voldemort nodded and followed him, "I like you're thinking, you remind me of when I was..."

--

"MASAYA!" Ichigo shouted seeing him being forcefully snogged by a brown haired girl, the girl pulled away and looked at her.

"Who are you?" she asked.

Ichigo fumed forward, "His girlfriend, keep your hands off him!" she shouted pulling Masaya away from her.

Suddenly she heard a kissing noise.

Ichigo looked past the brown haired girl to see Mint kissing a boy, "Mint have you lost your mind?" she cried.

"You know her?" the brown haired girl said.

Ichigo glared back at the boyfriend-stealing girl, "I'm going to kill you, you slut!"

"Ron don't leave me!" Mint cried trying to hold onto Ron who was attempting to get to Hermione.

Hermione turned and glared at Ron, "You! I'm gonna get a knife and slit your..."

--

"...Nice man." Dumbledore said as he and Keiichiro walked out, "You really are, I especially liked that cake you gave me, delicious!"

Keiichiro smiled, "Thank you, those Bertie Bot beans were also... interesting." he said with an awkward smile.

As they both walked outside they stopped when they saw the scene before them.

"Save us!" Kisshu and Ryou shouted as they ran in just their underwear from the many girls who were chasing them.

"Ichigo settle down..." Masaya said trying to stop Ichigo.

"It's no use Masaya, she has to pay!" Ichigo shouted back as she chased Hermione, "Get back here!"

Hermione ignored the furious red-head girl and continued to chase after Ron, "You come here you lying, cheating idiot!"

"Hermione please it's not what you think!" Ron shouted running away however it was proving hard considering Mint had her arms wrapped around him and was hugging him from behind as he ran, "I love you Ron!" she shouted with love hearts in her eyes.

"Harry get back here or 100 points from Gryffindor!" Snape shouted running after Harry.

"Go ahead! It beats having my head dipped into a hair potion!" he shouted whilst running with his hair now so long it reached the floor.

"Take this!" Pudding cried as she used the wand on Taruto so he was in a pink tutu.

"Ha ha!" she cried laughing.

Taruto stared at her, "What about this!" he shouted using his wand on Pudding who then found herself in a clown outfit, "Take this!" she replied using her wand again and so on, so forth...

Zakuro walked along the yard and then stopped and turned around, "Quit following me or I'll kill you!" she shouted.

"Come on join me!" Malfoy pleaded.

"No me!" another boy asked.

"Not them, me!" another one said.

Zakuro sighed in frustration and held her fist up, "I am seriously going to kill somebody..."

"And so we will eliminate Harry Potter!" Voldemort said as he and Pai just reached the end of the Forbidden Forest.

"Of course and..." Pai drifted off as he heard the commotion, leaving Voldemort he walked through the trees and sweatdropped as he saw everything. Suddenly his eyes reached Lettuce who was sitting at a bench next to a boy and both of them were smiling at one another.

Pai glared at him, "I'm going to kill that nerdy brat!" he shouted flying in the air and sending an attack with at Neville.

Neville and Lettuce looked up and both dodged out of the way, when Lettuce got up she watched as Pai chased the screaming Neville sending attacks everywhere.

"What the..." she murmured.

"Hey cutie."

Lettuce turned to see a figure standing behind her in a cloak and winking at her.

"Er..." Lettuce began, she looked back at Pai and ran after them, "Pai please stop!" she shouted.

"Are these lot with you aswell?" Dumbledore asked.

Keiichiro paused then replied, "I've never seen them before in my life.

--

**And so that's that, it's quite a long one but oh well. I hope you liked it as you're the one who said Harry Potter would be good. **


	4. Pai Disovers Alcohol

**I had one of the alien's discovering alcohol for a while now, I thought of Kisshu but someone said Pai so I thought okay. It has Lettuce in aswell so I hope you like it...**

Pai floated over Tokyo, recently there hadn't been any signs of Mew Aqua and so he was getting some fresh air which he had to admit he enjoyed although he'd never say that to Kisshu and Taruto out loud.

As he teleported he found himself in a park, sitting on a bench he tried to think of what to do now. After a while he heard movement, turning around he saw a man walking over to him however he looked unbalanced, in one of his hands was a bottle containing something.

When the man reached him he sat on the bench next to him and looked at him, his eyes were droopy and Pai thought he was a looney.

"Hi... meet to nice you." he said slurring each word.

Pai blinked surprised the man wasn't shocked at his appearance; he thought of blowing him away but was too tired to do that so he replied.

"Hi pathetic human."

The man smiled, "You sheem like an okay guy!" he said patting him on the back; Pai tried his best to not lose his anger.

The man sighed, "You know... I wish I was a fwish... they have nuffing to worry about..."

Pai lifted an eyebrow, this human sure was freaky. He wondered if there were any buildings nearby that the humans called asylums around.

The man looked at him and laughed, "You're ears are gimongus! He he he..." his voice faded as he continued blinking trying his best no to faint, "I feel sworry for a guy like you, unlike me you'll probably have wess luck with ladies and..." the man didn't say anything more as he fell asleep and snored.

Pai stared at the man, his eyes then looked at the bottle in his hand, picking it up he examined the brown bottle, "Is this the source of the human's behaviour?" he asked looking at it, "Hmmm..."

"Vodka?" he read the word on it, he wasn't familiar with that drink...

Pai had never been the type to do rash things but this time he couldn't help but be curious, recently his group had lost every time to Tokyo Mew Mew and so he couldn't help but feel slightly down, looking around to check no one was looking he brought the bottle up to his mouth. It smelt weird but he preceded and took a swig of it, it was... nice... More than nice infact, it was delicious! He continued to drink it till all it's contents were empty.

"I must get more of this." he murmured addicted already to the taste, he stood up to find himself wobble a bit. He held to the bench till he was steady, satisfied he teleported away to find more of the delicious drink...

-X-

Meanwhile Tokyo Mew Mew were just finishing closing up, Lettuce who was one of the mews came out in her normal clothes after getting changed.

"Hi Lettuce." Pudding said smiling.

Lettuce smiled back and looked at everyone, "Hi everyone."

Everyone greeted her back, "I best be going or my dad will play heck." Ichigo said.

"I best get back to." Pudding said.

Lettuce herself had to return, all the Mews walked out of the café and Lettuce waved goodbye as she went her own way and headed through the park. As she did so the sun began to set, Lettuce enjoyed the evening breeze and smiled as she walked along.

As she did so she suddenly noticed someone sat on a sloped hill further down, Lettuce walked over and as she got closer noticed some empty bottles around the figure. She instantly knew what that meant and tried to not look as she passed however as she did so the figure called her.

"Hey!"  
Lettuce stopped and looked back quite nervous however when she saw the figure looking at her she was surprised.

"P...Pai?" she gasped noticing the ears and his clothing.

Pai smiled, "Hello..." he slurred, "You're... you're that gween mew aren't you?"

Lettuce was puzzled and looked at the bottles only for her eyes to widen, it was vodka? Was it possible Pai was... drunk?

"Why don't you come and swit down?" he asked patting the ground next to him whilst swaying slightly.

"Erm..." Lettuce began, was it really safe to sit next to an alien that was supposed to be her enemy? Not to mention it could be a trap... but then again, with the amount of alcohol she could smell she thought he wasn't faking it...

"O...okay." she murmured sitting next to him but making sure there was enough distance in-between them.

Lettuce looked at him to him swaying side to side and was positive he was drunk.

"Erm... are you alright?" she asked.

Pai looked at her, "I'm fwine!" he said slurring the two words, lifting his hands up in the air he cried, "I fweel better than a bwird!"

Lettuce sweatdropped, he was far from fine... looking at the bottles on the ground she asked, "Where did you get the drinks from?"

"A kwind human gave me swome. You know not all you humans are bad." he said smiling and leaning forward to her.

Lettuce moved back keeping the distance.

"You're cute you know." he said smiling.

Lettuce felt her face go red, he thought that? No... no... he was drunk, he had no idea what he was saying. What was she to do now though, leave him here or go home... could he get back to the ship?

Suddenly she felt an arm around her shoulder and looked to see him smiling at her, "Wanna kiss?"

Lettuce went as red as she ever had done, "I'm not sure either of us would like that..."

Pai frowned, "Do you not like me..."

"It's not that..." Lettuce began.

"What's wrong with me?" he cried pouting.

Lettuce paused, what was she to do? She looked around wondering if anyone was around who could help, when she saw nobody she sighed and looked back at Pai.

"It's not that, it's just..." Lettuce paused wondering what to do.

"You like me?" he asked smiling happily.

Lettuce paused thinking of something to say, "Erm..."

Suddenly Pai leapt forward and hugged her sideways on, "I'm hwappy."

Lettuce blushed, "Erm... Pai?"

Pai put a finger to her lips, "It's okay, it's my first time to you know?" he said smiling.

Lettuce went red and opened her mouth to say something when something flew past them and klunked Pai on the head; he shut his eyes and fell unconscious. Lettuce looked at what had hit him to see a stone, looking behind she saw her Tokyo Mew Mew friends along with Ryou and Keiichiro watching.

Ichigo had more stones in her hand and they all ran forward, "Are you okay?" she asked.

Lettuce nodded, "I'm fine."

"That pervert! I'll beat him so hard he won't know what hit him!" Mint shouted raising a fist at the unconscious alien.

Before they could act thought someone suddenly appeared in front of them all, looking up they saw Kisshu and Taruto floating there... with popcorn in their hands.

"Idiots!" Taruto shouted.

"Eh?" Pudding asked.

"We were enjoying watching that!" Kisshu cried.

"You were watching and did nothing!?" Ryou shouted.

Kisshu smirked, "Well it was too big an opportunity to miss... Pai never does anything like this."

"Perverts!" Ichigo screamed.

Suddenly they heard something, looking down they saw Pai stirring. Opening his eyes he looked up to find himself hugging Lettuce, instantly he went red and quickly floated back.

"I... erm... i..." he stammered.

"You jerk!" Mint shouted.

"How dare you do this to Lettuce!?" Zakuro added.

Pai looked confused, "What you on about, i..." he stopped as he remembering what had happened and went red, he glanced at Lettuce and his eyes widened, "I never knew what I was doing! Stupid human..." he muttered.

Suddenly there was sniggering and Pai turned to see Kisshu and Taruto, "You!" he shouted knowing they had watched, "I'll kill you!" he shouted getting out his weapon and going forward.

"Run away!" Taruto shouted as he and Kisshu flew away with Pai following.

"Get back here!" Mint cried as she and the other mews ran forward chasing Pai who was chasing Kisshu and Tart.

"Erm..." Lettuce began.

"Let it go." Ryou said standing next to them, "This'll be entertaining."

Lettuce looked back at them and smiled slightly, it was entertaining.

"GET BACK HERE!" Pai shouted.

"Aghhhh!" Taruto and Kisshu screamed as the run.

"You won't get away!" Ichigo shouted.

"Pervert!" Pudding screeched.

"Jerk!" Zakuro added.

--

**Me: Hope you liked that little story, quite short but oh well. Please say if you thought it was good or bad or what ever... Oh and ?? I've nearly done the Harry Potter one, just need to tweak some things. Once I get on a computer on Tuesday I'll post it. **

**Pai: Reads Story WTF! That never happened when I first had alcohol! How dare you, Lettuce wasn't even there!**

**Me: Well yeah but do you really want me to tell people what happened between your naked self, a pig and some pie?**

**Pai: ... Okay I guess it isn't that bad, but you do not tell anyone the truth! Or... or... I'll tell Kisshu about the stories you've written about him, that death note one was weird...**

**Me: So, I think he'll like it. :3 And if not I'll just go fangirl crazy and kidnap him and tie him to a chair and...**

**-THIS SECTION HAS BEEN REMOVED DUE TO MATURE CONTENT- **

**Pai: (Stares) I'm going to see a physiatrist now, bye! **

**Me: Bye! (Waves then notices audience) Oh you want to know what happened with him, the pig and the cake. Okay then well...**

**Pai: Grrrr...**

**Me: Never mind, gotta run! (Dashes) **


	5. TMM Discover Ebay

**Tokyo Mew Mew and the aliens discover Ebay! I had this idea for a while but didn't write it out for a while. Anyway here it is!**

Kisshu sat at the computer when suddenly he discovered something, "Guys, come look what I found on the internet.

Taruto and Pai floated over, "What is it?" Taruto asked.

"Some weird human thing but they auction things for money!" Kisshu replied.

"I see... what are you bidding on?" Pai asked.

"Some kitten underwear."

"..."

"Why?" Pai asked.

"So I can give it to Ichigo and have her fall in love with me!" Kisshu cried, _Plus I can see how she looks in it... _he thought.

"How about we sell some things for fun!" Taruto suggested.

"Sounds good, what do you think will make the most?" Kisshu asked.

"Well as much as I hate to admit it Tokyo Mew Mew seem to be pretty popular and we do have encounters with them and know who they are, I suggest something to do with them."

"Cool."

"Let's begin!"

-X-

Ichigo and the other mews looked at the Chimera Animal before them, floating someway behind it were the aliens with smirks.

"Let's do this!" Mint cried.

The mews nodded and ran forward using their weapons...

"Ribbon... Strawberry—" Ichigo was cut off as a flash blinded her eyes and she fell to the ground, looking over she saw the aliens whistling and looking around, "Huh?" she asked.

"Take this!" Pudding shouted aiming her weapon but she stopped when a light flashed from the side, she looked to the side to see Taruto smiling with a camera in his hand. Looking back she then fell to the ground, "Ouch..." she murmured.

Lettuce stood nervously as her friends fell, Zakuro and Mint were still fighting. She was about to run and help when she heard a 'click.' Looking behind she was then surprised to see Pai taking photo's of her with a camera.

"Eh?" she asked.

Pai smiled and teleported off.

"Ribbon... Mint ECHO!" Mint shouted destroying the Chimera Animal, she and Zakuro turned to the aliens.

"Prepare to be beaten!" Mint cried as she and Zakuro jumped up, however as they were leaping through the air the three aliens took out some cameras and took photos of them blinding them and sending them off course and to the ground.

"Thanks for the pics!" Kisshu said before they all teleported.

"What was that all about?" Pudding asked.

"Who knows, proberly some new weapon they made to look like a camera." Mint said.

The mews nodded and all headed to the café, heading down to the lab they then noticed Ryou and Keiichiro over the computer.

"We got it." Ichigo stated walking over with the mews only to find them on some auctioning website.

"What's that?" Zakuro asked.

"Ebay, they auction and sell things." Ryou replied, "And lately some weird things have been being auctioned."

"Like what?" Ichigo asked.

Before Ryou could answer an advert appeared on the screen saying 'click here.' Keiichiro did so and a new page came up which startled the Mews.

It was still on Ebay, only it was titled 'Mew Merchandise' and had several things listed.

"What the hell?" Mint cried.

Keiichiro clicked on something and the Mews eyes widened to see loads of photo's of them fighting being auctioned, they then remembered the camera's the aliens had.

"The aliens are auctioning our photo's?" Lettuce asked in disbelief.

"There must be something behind it." Zakuro said.

Ryou then refreshed the page and everyone's eyes shot open to see the highest bidder had bidded £50.00 on all eight photos.

"We must be popular." Pudding sated.

The page refreshed again and it was now triple that.

"I need to go take a break and think." Mint said walking out.

After refreshing it in only ten seconds the highest price was £800.00 and was still going up, many and many people had bidded on it and were still continuing.

"What are they planning?" Ryou murmured.

"Aghhh!" a scream hit the air and everyone turned to see Mint running in with a panicky face.

"What is it?" Lettuce asked.

"My diary is gone!" Mint exclaimed.

"I doubt anyone would steal your diary." Ichigo said.

"But it includes parts about me being a mew!" Mint cried.

"What?" Zakuro gasped.

"Guys... we think we found it..."

Everyone turned and Mint's eyes widened when she saw her diary being auctioned and was currently at £80.00.

"I don't believe it!" Lettuce cried.

"I know." Mint said, "Only £80.00? How dare they! I'll have them know that's made from gold! Hmph!"

"Er..." Ichigo said.

"Give me that!" Mint said stealing the mouse from Keiichiro and clicking bid, "There!"

"£800.00!!" Ryou exclaimed.

"Look at this..." Keiichiro said scrolling down to reveal a page of the diary that had been put up for the public.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was hard, not only did I have to battle those freaks from another planet, I also had to deal with getting my Mew outfit covered it mud. Being part bird and part human sure is tiring. Not to mention Mew Icihgo is always acting ditzy, Mew Pudding is always immature and Lettuce well... she's Lettuce. Only Mew Zakuro is truly cool! Huh? Oh I gotta go now, that stupid blonde geek I work for is calling me, sheesh. Bye_

By the time everyone had read it a few were very angry.

"Ditzy!" Ichigo cried.

"Immature?" Pudding asked frowning.

"STUPID BLONDE GEEK!" Ryou exclaimed.

Mint sweatdropped, "Come on, they obviously faked that and wrote it in the diary to make people want to buy it."

"I doubt that." Ichigo said.

"Come on guys." Ichigo said.

"Huh?" Lettuce asked.

"If they're selling our things, I think we should sell theirs."

-X-

"Hey guys have you seen my posters of myself?" Pai asked walking into the room.

Kisshu turned from the computer, "Yup they're being auctioned."

"WHAT!?" Pai shouted floating over, "How dare you?"

"I didn't do it." Kisshu said, "See it's by someone named InYourFaceHaHa, whoever they are...

"Only 10p?!" Pai shouted, "They're worth way more!"

"Hey who stole my toys!" Taruto shouted running in.

Suddenly Kisshu clicked on the InYourFaceHaHa's profile to see something, "Erm guys... I think I found out who it is."

-X-

ONE WEEK LATER...

"Where is my underwear!" Taurto screamed from his bedroom.

Pai sighed as he stood steering the ship in just his underwear, (fangirls scream) "This is getting ridiculous." he muttered.

"Aghhhh!" Kisshu cried running into the room, My hair's gone! My lovely hair!" he screamed showing his bald head, "Why? Why!!" he bawled.

-X-

Tokyo Mew Mew quickly ran to the Chimera Animal but with very red faces.

"Why do we have to battle in these!" Mint shouted.

"Well our really TMM costumes were auctioned." Ichigo replied.

All the Mews examined the costumes they were wearing, Ichigo had a fully body black cat costume, Pudding was wearing a monkey costume, Mint a feathery bird costume which looked silly, Lettuce had a porpoise costume which was difficult as she could hardly stand without falling over considering she had to stand on a fin. And Zakuro was wearing a doggy costume as the costume shop had run out of wolf suits.

Ichigo with a red face pulled out the pace of cardboard which had a drawing of her real weapon on it, "Does anyone have any scissors so I can cut it out?" she asked shyly.

Mint got out her plastic bow and arrow with smoke coming out her ears from embarrassment and anger.

Pudding showed off her hoola hoop rings but took a sneak bite, "Yum!" she shouted.

Lettuce started playing the castanets she had making a rhythm as she danced about (or wobbled about) in her porpoise costume.

And Zakuro got out her crucifix which was attached to some rosary beads and reached it out in front of her, "Die sinner!" she shouted.

Meanwhile the public just stood there watching the once great TMM stand there whilst the Chimera Animal just sat their sleeping of boredom.

"Who wants to get pizza?" someone suddenly asked.

"ME!"

--

**Yeah! Whoo! (Dances to Lettuce's castanets then realises) Oh sorry, (Stops) but it is kinda catchy. Anyway this is why anime characters should never use Ebay. **


	6. Kisshu Discovers Daily Ritual My fav!

Kisshu Discovers Daily Rituals

**Kisshu Discovers Daily Rituals**

**I once got an e-mail similar to this only I decided to do it with Tokyo Mew Mew, I was laughing when I read it! The parts including certain characters are especially good... Ryou certainly. **

**--**

I: Okay Kisshu first insert it in.

K: Kay.

I: Now move it about a bit and then bring it back out.

K: Alright, like that?

I: Yup!

K: What do I do with this white stuff?

I: Er... you don't need that.

K: (Smells) It's minty!

I: (Sweatdrops) Anyway...

K: So how many times do you humans do this a day?

I: Well some do it twice a day.

K: Really! Wow... us aliens don't usually. Are you sure you're old enough to do it?

I: Of course I am! Some people do it many years younger than me!

K: Wow!

I: Yeah... anyway are you now sure to hold it?

K: When holding it you hold it by the end with the hole right?

I: Yep, well done for remembering.

K: Thanks . What about Pai and Lettuce, are they doing this?

I: Oi! Pay attention!

K: Sorry...

I: Oh... look at the mess you've made! Clear it all up!

K: Sorry again... (Wipes up white mess)

I: Anyway to answer your question, yes... Lettuce is doing it with Pai right now.

K: Cool and— wait, what was that screaming?

I: (Sweatdrops) Pudding...

K: o.O

I: Looks like Taruto isn't doing it right so she's angry, that or something else...

K: Kay, what about those other two mews of yours?

I: Well we're only really doing it with you three aliens but considering the time Mint and Zakuro are probably doing it now aswell.

K: Alright, am I doing it right now?

I: No you have to do it a lot quicker and push down really hard! Like this...

K: Oh yeah, thanks.

I: You're really good at this now!

K: I was taught by the best...

I: Yup.

K: Did you do this with Masaya?

I: No I didn't. He does it a lot though, much more often than me.

K: I see.

I: Yup, the other day I walked into Ryou's bedroom to see him and Keiichiro in the bathroom doing it. They were brilliant at it!

K: Better than me?

I: Way better! I think Keiichiro's the one who taught Ryou to do it so good.

K: He did?

I: (Nods) Plus my parents do it all the time, only the other day my mum reminded me to do it.

K: Kay so it's really that important to you humans?

I: Well duh... anyone who doesn't do this is considered a slob... it's usually hobo's who never do it though.

K: Wow there sure is a lot to learn about this.

I: Plenty!

K: Didn't you say there were all kinds of ways to do it?

I: Oh yeah but you're a beginner so I'll teach them to you later, anyway less talking, more action!

K: Fine... (Sighs) What about animals, do they do this?

I: Well the show dog next door has it done professionally!

K: Professionally? What do you mean?

I: Well his owner gets the best to do it to him!

K: Oh.

I: Anyway it's been ages but considering you've never done it before you'll need to do it for a long time your first go.

K: Okay, what should I do now?

I: Well I'll do an example; watch me put it in my mouth... see... Easy!

K: Okay, what taste is it?

I: Like you said before, minty... minty yet fresh!

K: Right, after I've finished this what do I do with the long thing?

I: Sheesh... I would have expected you to know that!

K: Well yeah, but do I have to do anything special with it after doing this?

I: Erm no... Just put it away till next time. I'll finish this lesson off tomorrow kay?

K: Fine... how often should we do this?

I: Well I'm expecting you to do it twice every day!

K: TWICE!

I: Uh huh. Oh look Pai and Lettuce are here! Hi!

L: Hi Ichigo, Hi Kisshu. Are you done yet?

I: Yeah, how were you two?

L: Pai was an expert at it!

P: Yeah well... (Blushes)

I: He was? Well anyone is better than Kisshu here, he's atrocious!

K: Hey! You said I was good!

I: Obviously lying!

K: (Grumbles)

I: Lettuce can I swap next time and you teach Kish whilst I do Pai?

L: It's okay with me...

I: Great! Kisshu you're with Lettuce

K: Aw man...

P: (Sighs) I preferred Lettuce...

I: What was that!

P: Nothing!

K: Ichigo I have one more question...

I: What?

K: Why on earth do I have to brush my teeth so often!

I: Because their filthy! I still can not believe you aliens don't brush or floss!

K: (Grumbles) At least it's done with now but I still don't like having to do it so often!

I: Well you do! And don't make such a mess!

L: Maybe we should leave you two alone... we'll go see how Pudding and Tart are doing. Bye! (Leaves with Pai)

I: That's it! I'm never teaching you anything ever again!

K: Good!

--

**Lol... I know what you were thinking at first, you people sure do have dirty minds! Shame on you! Then again... I thought that too. I was especially shocked when it mentioned Mint and Zakuro... plus Keiichiro and Ryou. Anyway that's how the aliens were taught to brush teeth! Remember people, do it twice or more a day at least! **

**P.S. – Coming soon is when TMM meet My Chemical Romance as requested, I think I have just one to do before that but after that you can expected the musical band being included. **


End file.
